Spiked Punch
by observer20-20
Summary: SG-1 goes to an SGC dance. There are WAY more males than females. Need I say more?


A/N: I posted this one on Gateworld under another name, so if you find it there, don't worry, I didn't plagiarize it.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Jack O'Neill entered the gymnasium to see that the rest of his team was already there. It was the fifth anniversary of the reopening of the Stargate, and General Hammond had thrown a party. Tabled were aligned around the perimeter and a dance floor had been set up in the center, in front of a DJ. Teal'c, Daniel, and Carter were all just sitting down at a table in the back with punch they had grabbed. Getting some for himself, he made his way to their table.   
  
"Hey, Jack!" Danny was a little too exited. O'Neill noticed his eyes were slightly glazed.   
  
"Sir." Carter smiled at him, and he found himself desperately trying to think of horrible things like world-hunger and cancer, anything to get his mind of the dress she was wearing. The blue was just the right color, it lit up her eyes even more than normal, if that were possible.   
  
"Hey kids!" For her part, Carter was trying hard not to blush. Of course, thinking about not blushing just made her blush some more. The colonel was wearing all black, from his shoes to his shirt. But no tie, he hated ties.  
  
"Jack, this is great! I'm really glad the General postponed our mission so we could be here! I..."   
  
"Danny, how many have you had?"   
  
"Huh? How many what?"   
  
"Drinks, Danny, drinks."   
  
"None. Just this punch."   
  
Jack, who hadn't touched his yet, brought it to his mouth for a taste. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but I think the punch is spiked."   
  
Sam made a face. "I thought there was something different about it." Just then, they noticed Hammond approaching. Greetings of `sir' and `general' overlapped each other as he arrived at the table.   
  
"Major, may I have the honor of the first dance?" Her face now distinctively red, she rose and took the generals hand as he led her onto the floor.   
  
Teal'c spoke for the first time "O'Neill, I do not understand the meaning `spiked'"   
  
"It means that you put alcohol into the punch so that unsuspecting people like Danny here get drunk."   
  
"I see."   
  
"I'm not drunk, Jack!"   
  
"Are too."   
  
"Am not!"   
  
"I believe you are Daniel Jackson."   
  
O'Neill laughed at Daniel's put out face and turned his attention to the dance floor. The song had ended, and Hammond had turned Carter over to one of SG-3's marines. Jack noticed Danny watching another airman dance with Janet Frasier. It was amazing, he thought, how few SGC personnel had close family outside the base. The vast majority were single. The vast majority were also male, which ensured that Carter, Frasier, and the few other women in the command would not lack for a dance partner all night.   
  
The three male members of SG-1 watched as Carter scurried away from one of the SGC scientists, Felger?. In desperation, she grabbed Siler, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.   
  
"Major Carter seems extremely popular among SGC personnel."   
  
"Yeah, she does, Teal'c." Felger was again closing in on his major, but was beaten to her by Major Davis.   
  
"Jack, do you think we should maybe help her out, I mean, she's going to be out there all night if someone doesn't get her out of there."   
  
"Yeah, Danny, you're right." The song ended and Major Davis took his leave. Carter looked over at her teammates and, glancing around and sensing escape, began to make her way over to them. Unfortunately, she missed Felger sneaking up on her.   
  
"What are you waiting for?"   
  
O'Neill looked at the archaeologist. "Me?"   
  
"Who else would I be talking about, I can't dance, at least not like that, and neither can Teal'c. That leaves you. Go dance with her for one song, then bring her back here."   
  
"OK Danny, now I know they spiked the punch, 'cuz you just told me to dance with Carter. CARTER. You know how the SGC is, the rumors about us are bad enough already."   
  
Daniel looked at his glass, "Maybe they did."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Spike the punch."   
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack got up and headed out onto the dance floor. Not waiting for the song to end, he cut in on Felger.   
  
His Major nearly fell into his arms, she was so exhausted. "Having fun, Carter? I thought I'd save you before your legs fell off."   
  
"Thank you!" She was leaning heavily on him, the combination of alcohol the never ending supply of dance partners bringing her to the verge of collapsing. Thankfully, a slow song began to play, allowing her to lean into him and catch her breath. O'Neill found their bodies pressed together, closer than they probably should be, but her current state meant that she didn't realize how close they were. Or, if she did realize it, her current state meant that she didn't care.   
  
"Umm..Carter?"   
  
She giggled in his arms. "I feel so bad, there I was, dancing with some guy and I don't even know his name."   
  
"I think it was Felger, and yeah, you seemed pretty popular out here."   
  
"Major Davis wasn't bad, and I don't mind dancing with General Hammond, but some of the others, ugh!"   
  
"The look on Siler's face was priceless."   
  
She broke down in giggles "I don't know why I did that. I think they did spike the punch, I'm feeling a little loopy."   
  
O'Neill grinned. "You're no better than Danny-boy." The song ended. "Speaking of which, I think I'd better get him home. One cup of that punch and he's already three sheets to the wind."   
  
As they walked over to their table, she looked at him imploringly "Can I come with you? If I stay here, I'm going to be dancing all night."   
  
O'Neill smiled. "Sure." 


End file.
